It's Only Just Begun
by A Weird Production
Summary: Katelyn Weir thought she was just another teenager dealing with school, normal teenager stuff, and of course her brother Benny Weir. But after a night gone wrong her life starts feeling like a bad horror movie. This is a remake of my other story 'You Have Got To Be Kidding Me'. This is based off of the My Babysitter's a Vampire movie. Ethan/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Well That Was Weird

Hey guys! So since Disney Channel has decided to show the movie i recorded it and have been writing out a script of it. its going to take a while for me to do chapter two since i barely have time to watch tv let alone watch the movie and write it out. plus when i am able to do so its so late that my brain turns to mush. but i have decided to redo this story since i had come at a stand still for the verison. But as you can see this is under a different name. The other one is 'You Have Got To Be Kidding me'. But the problem i have with writing this one is i dont remember the order for the episodes! like i remember its the movie then the first episode of season one is 'lawn of the dead' and the first episode of season 2 is 'welcome back dusker'. So if you guys end up liking this story once I've finished with the movie would you help me with the order for the episodes? i'd look online but my computer is slow and wont load the page...

But here you guys go! Chapter one of 'It's Only Just Begun'

Chapter One - Well That Was Weird...

Even from the bathroom I can hear the guys, and the movie Jane is watching. My name is Katelyn Weir and I am the sister of Benny Weir. I look into the mirror to see my bright blue eyes looking back at me. My eyes are framed with a perfectly thin line of eye liner and my lashes coated with the perfect amount of mascara. My long black hair falls down to the ends of my shoulders when straightened completely. Right now however it was wavy and my bangs that usually covered my forehead were now pinned on the top of my head.

"What did you rob an ice cream truck or something?" When those words met my ears i quickly finished up cleaning my hands and walked out into the dinning room where the boys were sitting in front of a pile of junk food.

"Woah" I said as I took a seat infront of the boys at the table.

"Right?" Ethan asked looking at me with a huge grin on his face.

"We must mark the moment" Benny said laughing causing both me and Ethan to look over at him.

"What moment?" I asked. Ethan looked back at me with that grin still on his face.

"Us entering High School." Ethan said. I nodded and looked at the junk food on the table. It all looks so yummy! "Let's make it a sunday to end all..."

"Sundays" we all said, minus Jane of course as she was to busy watching her 'Dusk' movie.

"Remember grade 5, when you could put 176 of these in your mouth?" Ethan asked Benny as I turned to look at Jane, only to find her giving the boys her normal look. The look that said: 'you guys are stupid.'

"Cha right. It was 186."

"Woah wait I did 172, you did 176"

"You barely hit 150!" I looked back at Ethan and Benny and shook my head giving them the same look Jane had been giving them not a second ago. "What?"

"Ethan is right. You were able to get 176 in your mouth. I was the one to get 186, bro." I told him with a smirk on my face. I love picking on him. It's so much fun! And the faces plus the way he says things when upset are silly.

"Of course you'd agree with Ethan" Benny said pouting. You see when we were a bit younger, I'd say around grade 5, I had the hugest crush on Ethan but since then it has gone away. I think. Just then Benny lunged for the bag in Ethan's hands.

"I got it." Ethan said trying to get Benny to let the bag go. "No. Mine"

"Mine" I was about to try to stop them from attacking the poor bag when I heard a banging noise and turned to Jane to see she had heard them as well.

"Remember to count them" Ethan said.

"Count them...Oh yeah." I turned back to the guys the same time Jane did.

"Hey Ethan. Do you hear that?" Jane asked. When I looked back at Jane after waiting a couple of seconds and getting no response from the boys, I saw she was heading for the door.

"Jane wait. I'll go check it out with you." I told her getting up and following her outside. On the way however she stopped to look back at Ethan and Benny then to her bunny-doll thing.

"Teenagers really are dumb, at least boys are" I laughed and then we continued back otuside. Once outside the noises of someone banging something against the house got louder. When we got to the drive way we saw some jerk from school hitting what looked like rocks at the garage. "What are you doing?"

"You know that's a form a vandilism right?" I said crossing my arms across borrowed stripped sweater from Benny clad chest.

"What's it look like? And be quite Weir. No one cares." I gasped and put my hands on my hips.

"Trespassing" Jane said and the jerk looked at us with a frown.

"Why don't you both make like an egg and beat it." he said to us going back to hitting the Morgan's garage with rocks.

"I'm going to tell my big brother" I nodded and added in a 'yeah!' as i put my hands on Jane's shoulders.

"Really? I'm so scared!" he said in a high pitched voice which made me giggle and caused him to glare at me as he scoffed. "I've seen your brother. He may be older but he's not big." then the jerk grabbed Jane's bunny-doll thing and dropped it on the ground causing her to start whimpering. "Fetch." and he hit it into the garage.

"Abbie!" Jane shouted as she ran to the garage.

"Hey! There's no need to be a jerk to a little girl." I said running over to Jane who had gone to the garage to get her doll. When we turned back to the jerk all we saw was his hockey stick tip over onto the ground. While I stood there looking at the stick and wondering where the kid went, Jane started walking towards it. Then all of a sudden something dropped out of the sky.

"Katie!" Jane yelled making me run up next to her to see the jerks shoe laying on the ground. We looked at each other then back at the shoe and screamed. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Morgan pulled up into the driveway. Mrs. Morgan ran out of the car looking worried as to why her daughter was outside screaming like she had just seen a ghost. And me screaming as well didn't make her feel better about the situation at all.

"Honey. What's wrong? Are you hurt? What are you doing outside? Katie are you okay? Girls what's wrong?" Jane's mom asked looking at both of us from her kneeled spot on the ground to be able to be closer to Jane.


	2. Chapter 2 - School

Okay everyone here's chapter 2! I stayed up really late to do this cause i wanted to get at least 2 chapters of this done before saturday. After i post chapter 3 i am going to start making a plan for this story of when im going to update and whatnot. So if you like this story let me know so i know im not just making this for myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV(I wish) I only own Katelyn Weir.

Chapter 2 - School

The following Friday at school, first day yay! Can you sense the sarcaism? Anyways, as soon as I walked into the school everyone was walking around with some form of electronic device and playing that new Dusk trailer. Pretty stupid if you ask me. I was walking down the hall with Benny and Ethan looking at everyone watching the stupid trailer.

"A babysitter? For you?" Benny said as he started laughing. Ethan tried shushing him but it was too late.

"Keep it down man. This kind of info can totally ruin a guys rep."

"What rep?" I asked looking the guys and actually listening to their conversation. Ethan gave me this look which was kind of like a glare.

"Anyways, besides its not for me its for Jane."

"On the positive side, one of these premo high school babes could totally be at your house tonight." Benny said looking at all the girls that walked by. "Hey hot stuff" He said to one that looked at him and walked away.

"Dude" Ethan said hitting Benny on the chest.

"What?"

"Rude much?" I said crossing my arms over my chest. Sometimes I wish I wasn't related to this loser. Ethan sighed making my attention go back to him.

"All I know is her name is Erica and she goes to this school. With any luck I can talk my parents out of it by tonight."

:Hey princeble Hicks let me give you a hand" I heard a voice say. I looked over in the direction the voice came from and saw not the good looking boy holding the coffee but the poster behind him. It was the jerk from the other night. I could feel my eyes get bigger and my breathing getting harder. I reached into my bag and pulled out my inhaler and took a hit. My breathing calmed down but my heart still beat like I had ran a marathon.

"Oh thank you Jesse." I focused back on the boy holding the coffee. Hmmm not bad, not really my type though. Even though I'm not sure what my type is. "Much better."

"Anything for our fearless leader" the Jesse kid said while he sniffed the princebles coffee. Well that wasn't weird or anything. Okay that actually isn't that weird. I do that to my coffee sometimes. I love the smell of French Vanilla coffee. "Do you mind?" And now he is drinking the coffee, gross. "Ah french roast"

"French roast." The princeble said, kind of like he was in a trance of some kind, creepy.

"Good choice"

"Good choice" Why is the princeble copying everything this Jesse kid is saying?! It's freaking me out. Jesse handed the coffee back to the princeble before he started to walk away but on his way he turned to us and raised his eyebrows and nodded his head. He also sent a wink my way. Kinda creepy, and weird. I don't like! The princeble looked around then looked at us before laughing a bit. "Boys in drama club always making a scene" He said laughing again making Benny laugh, Ethan smile and me, well I just stared.

At lunch was when I lost my appitite. The food looked very gross. But I got lunch anyways in case Benny wanted it.

"Benny" Ethan said walking up to the lunch line. Benny made a 'hm?' noise as he too stood in line. I was in head of them. "This is it. Our future social lifes could depend on the way we behave these next few days." Looked up at Benny in time to see him wearing his weird looking goggles.

"Shouldn't that mean no weird geeky nerdy stuff then?" I asked looking down at the slop the school called food. I guess I could always end up trying it before saying it's gross. But it looks pretty narly.

"Blah blah." Benny turned to Ethan with a smile on his face. "What do you think?"

"Benny!" Ethan said grabbing the goggles off of Bennys head.

"Those are state of the art alien DNA detector goggles." Benny said with a frown. I giggled and moved along with the line.

"Yeah so?"

"High School cafeteria is an ideal place to test them out" Oh great here comes a geek fight.

"Yeah and brand us as dorks for the next four years."

"Just give me the goggles. Give me the goggles" Benny grabbed the goggles and Ethan held on.

"No. Promise to be cool?"

"Okay." Benny said something else but I couldn't understand what he said.

"Hey you guys. Hey over here." Oh no. Rory. I looked over at Rory to see he was only a few people ahead of us in the line.

"Rory" Benny said making this weird scrunched up face while Ethan looked down.

"The three amigos ride again." I looked at him and frowned. Rory is going to be the one to make Benny, Ethan and unfortunetly me, brand us as dorks. Woohoo, not. "Any of yous got a buck 28?" I sighed and walked over to Rory.

"Here. You owe me though got it?" He nodded and I turned back to get my tray and saw Ethan bump into this really pretty looking girl.

"Dork! Thank you sooo much." Okay. Rude. Ethan just stood there looking at her walk away. She isn't even that pretty Ethan! Woah where did that come from? I walked up to Ethan just as Benny did.

"That is one babetastic tower of babealon" Me and Ethan looked at Benny.

"You are such a dork Benny." I said rolling my eyes and looking around the cafe.

"What? You are too! Just for knowing us and being seen around school with us people are going to consider you just as socially awkward and nerdy as us. So ha!" Benny took his goggles off and pointed at me.

"Stick that finger in my face again and I'll be forced to bite it off. And I don't care. Let them think I'm a dork. I don't need any new friends, mine are awesome enough as they are." Ethan blushed and smiled and all three of us hugged.

"Way to turn a fight into a touchy feely hug Katie." Ethan said fixing his shirt after we were done hugging.

"Eh it's what I do. Now let's find us a seat. Hopefully without Rory. All summer the dudes been trying to get with me." I walked off to find a spot for the three of us to sit down. We sat down and unfortunatly so did Rory. We were sitting there for a while eating, the lunch was actually pretty good, for a while before Benny looked up and gasped causing me to look up at him.

"No way. That babe you branded is friends with her?"

"Who? Stage one Dusker girl?" Ethan said looking over at the table then back at Benny.

"Her name is Erica and she's the princess Leya to my Han Solo." Benny said causing me and Ethan to laugh.

"Wow that was so cheesy, but adorable! My brother's in love" I said moving my arms to pinch his cheeks when he knocked my arms away.

"Hey, and maybe she's your babysitter today"

"Okay. First in no universe are you Han. I doubt it's the same Erica."

"Nuhh you're right. Probably to good to be true." I finished my food at that time and got up to throw my trash away and but the tray with the others when halfway to the garabage one of the drama guys came up to me.

"Hey there beautiful. Why are you sitting with those losers? " I looked over at the table to see Rory wearing Bennys alien DNA goggles and Benny getting up. "You can have the rest of lunch with us at our table. And here let me help you with that." He took my tray and threw the garabage way for me.

"Why are you talking to a girl who is friends with dorks? Oh and related. Kinda runs in the blood." I said hitting my arm with my hand. I had forgotten that I wasn't wearing the hoodie I borrowed from Benny anymore and was just wearing my Hello Kitty T-shirt. So when my skin met skin it hurt, a lot. "Oww bad idea." I rubbed my arm as the dude started laughing,

"Maybe you could sit with us on monday for lunch?" I told him maybe and went back to the table still rubbing my arm.

"Hey are you okay? Did that drama kid hurt you?" Ethan asked looking at my arm with worry. I laughed and pushed his hands away.

"I'm fine I slapped myself in the arm forgetting I wasn't wearing my hoodie and hurt myself."

"Oh well what did he want anyways?"

"He wanted to know why I was hanging around a bunch of dorks when I could be sitting with them and invited me to join them for lunch on monday." I shrugged and looked up at Benny who had just got back to the table.

"Yes I think she likes me. I think she likes me." Benny said sitting down.

"Why?" Ethan said trying to hide his face from Erica and her friend.

"You're being babysat by a Dusker. I heard fans of Dusk are so lame." Rory said. 'You're so lame' I thought in my head.

"Yeah you should talk you still sleep in starship enterprise jamies" Ethan said. I laughed so hard.

"Dusk is based on fairytale creatures. Startrek is based on actual physics."

"True" Benny said looking down at the table. "But hey if fairytales is what it takes to nab my future wife then once upon a time I'm in!" I dropped my head on the table at that. Cute as it may be it was still very weird hearing it from my brother.

"Hey check it out." Benny said as we were walking out of the school at the end of the day. "Looks like they found the rest of that missing senior." At that time I got closer to Ethan and tryed to look at Benny's phone.

"The rest?" Ethan asked looking at me, who was practically on top of him trying to get a look at Benny's phone.

"Yeah says right here that he was all shriveled up."

"Okay thats gross." I said backing away from Ethan. It was at that moment I noticed Benny drinking out of a juice box. "A juice box really?"

"I'm thirsty okay? And also the kid looked kinda like this juice box" Benny held the juice box up for me and Ethan to see and squeezed making the juice get all over Ethan.

"Dude"

"Sorry" Benny said taking a sip from the remaining juice. Benny looked at something aways from us and lowered the juice box from his mouth. "Oh bummer looks like she's already hooked up with Mr. to cool for school."

"Did somebody mention my name?" Rory said running up and putting his arms on Benny and Ethans shoulders.

"No. No one mentioned your name." I said looking over at Sarah and Jesse. It looked they were fighting.

"It's to late to turn back now." I heard Jesse say. Turn back from what? I saw Erica walk up to them and hold onto Sarahs arm. She said something but I didn't hear what she said. I looked over at Ethan and found out he was staring over there.

"You know what I'm gunna go" I barely heard Sarah say. She walked away looking like a combination between pissed and disappointed with a dash of saddness.

"Dusk forever?!" Erica all but shouted. What was the big deal with this Dusk movie? I mean yeah vampires are cool and hot but not when they sparkle. That's just stupid.

"Something not right with that drama club." Ethan said looking over at Benny. I stood infront of all three of the guys.

"They wear all black, really only talk to themselves, and has anyone ever noticed how they only ever wear sunglasses outside or when it's really sunny out? It's like they can't stand the sun or something. Like vampires!" I clapped my hands together and looked back at the drama club. They were getting into their car waiting for Jesse to get in. But Jesse was just standing there looking at me before he grinned, in a way that said 'you have no idea how right you are', and then he got in the car. I looked back at the guys with my eyes huge. "Did oyu see that?" I pointed back at the car.

"See what? My sister go crazy talking about vampires as if they were real? If that was what you were asking then yes, yes we did. And Ethan, I am so going over to your house tonight" I smacked Benny on the head and frowned.

"Great. The more mathletes the better" Ethan said.

"Can I come?" Rory asked looking hopeful.

"No" We all said looking away from him.

"No that Jesse dude-" I heard honking and turned around then jumped back into Ethan. The drama club almost hit me with their car!

"Watch it nerds!"

"ASS!" I shouted. I turned to look at the guys. "I'm going to head home now, before I die. I'll see you later E?"

"Huh? You're coming over with Benny?" Ethan asked looking up at me.

"I can come before he does if you want. We can work on some homework before the babysitter, for Jane, comes." He nodded and looked down. Were his cheeks red? Nah I'm seeing things.


	3. Chapter 3 - I Was Right!

Hey you guys? I need some reviews, favorites, and follows! Also someone needs to help me figure out the order of the episodes! I need them for the sequel!

Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV(I wish) I only own Katelyn Weir.

Here's Chapter 3!

Chapter 3 - I was right!

That night I walked over to Ethan's a bit before the babysitter was supposed to get there and we started on our homework almost instantly.

"It must be pretty embarassing needing a babysitter in high school." Jane asked. She was sitting at the table with me and Ethan looking at stickers or something. I closed my notebook since I was done with my homework and looked behind me to see Ethans mom walk out in a pretty purple dress. I have such a soft spot for purple, hence why almost everything I wear has some sort of purple in it.

"Howdy partners" Ethans dad came up to us next to his mom. They were dressed in like western clothes. What where they doing for date night?

"Ain't shes perdy as a 20 dollar bill in a 10 gallon hat?" What?

"Oh well thank you kind sir." I looked back at Ethan and he shrugged after giving me his famous 'I'm embarassed' smile. I grinned and looked back at his parents.

"Nice outfits Mr. and Mrs. M. Looking mighty fine"

"Awh Katie you're so sweet. I can always expect a compliment from you." Ethans mom said walking up to me and hugging me. When she got back to Mr. Morgan he spun her around and she giggled. "We're going country line dancing"

"Yeah. I kinda noticed. Um...mom? Dad? I just wanna say you were right. I shouldn't have left Jane and Katie unattended last week, even though Katie was with Jane i should have been watching her. I learned my lesson. So you can cancel the sitter and save 25 dollars." Ethan said trying to convince his parents to give up on the babysitter plan. I don't think it will work but hey, it's worth a shot.

"Ethan. I already told you I'm not leaving you alone with Jane until I know you can be trusted." She walked off, possibly to the front door to see if Erica was here yet.

"Sorry pal. She's a sherrif" Mr. Morgan said before he turned and started doing this weird dance thing out of the room.

"Fine. I'll be in my room with Katie." Ethan got all his things and motioned for me to do the same. "Alone." We headed up to his room and he turned on some music. I sat on the bed on my back and pulled out a book to read while he sat down at his computer to draw or something. I don't remember how long we were like that before we heard a beeping noise. I looked up from my book and rolled over onto my stomach.

"Who is it, Benny?" I asked as I got up and stood next to Ethan leaning over so I could see the computer screen.

"Hey man, sis. Any sign of that babe-o-sitter yet?" Benny asked as soon as Ethan entered the chat.

"No. Staying in my room is a form of protest."

"Well I'm not. First sign of babezilla aproaching and I am there" I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the bed.

"Good luck with that" Ethan said before he disconnected from the chat.

"I'm embarassed to be related to him sometimes." I leaned backwards and layed on my back and stared at the ceiling.

"I would be too. I mean he's a little too dorky sometimes." Ethan said laughing and turning to me. I looked at him and laughed with him. I got up and went to the radio and changed the station. A song came on with a good beat so I started dancing. I danced over to Ethan and grabbed his arms and pulled him up onto his feet.

"Dance with me!" He shook his head and tried to sit back down but I grabbed his hand. "Please? We must have some form of fun while being stuck in your room until the babysitter leaves or I have to leave." Ethan looked at me and then sighed.

"Fine" I smiled and turned the music up a tad bit more and started dancing with him. We were dancing like fools and goofing off and laughing for who knows how long before Ethan said he was tired and wanted to sit back down. So I turned the music back to the previous station and turned it back down to the original volume and layed back down on the bed going back to reading my book. As soon as I was about to get into my book again I heard what sounded like some animals or something fighting. I looked over at Ethan to see if he hear it too and he had. He got up and looked out his window. When he sat back down he video chatted Benny.

"You guys here that? Sounds like" I couldn't make out what he said at right then but it was probably something geeky. "In our backyards. Sounds huge!"

"Yeah but it's probably just some animals Benny." I said getting up and standing behind Ethan again." Just then a huge crashing sound happened. And I swear I heard someone screaming too. "That was no animal." Then the doorbell rang.

"Must be the babysitter" Ethan said getting up. "Wanna go check it out?" I nodded and we both headed down the stairs. About halfway down them Ethan slowed down before coming to a stop right before then end of the stairs. I looked down the stairs to see that girl Ethan spilled his food all over.

"Uh earth to Ethan" Ethans mom said looking at Ethan then to the girl.

"Hey" she said looking really awkward.

"Do you like Dance Dance Revolution?" Jane asked. Man, that girl must be obsessed over that game.

"I'm a brutal dancer. I'm pretty sure you'd kick my butt every time." The girl said. I have yet to figure out her name but I shall make it my duty to do so!

"Perfect. You're up first" Jane said as she started draging the girl to the living room.

"Oh hang on a second hunny you're bleeding." Mrs. Morgan said grabbing the girls arm and looking at it.

"Oh. It's nothing I tripped on the way here." The girl covered the spot she was bleeding in. "I uh it doesn't even hurt."

"You know. I'll go get some bandages." Ethan said before he all but ran up the stairs, leaving me there feeling so much more awkward then I should have, considering this is like my second home.

"Uh...it's nice to meet you. I'm Katelyn" I walked down the rest of the stairs and held my hand out for the girl to shake.

"I'm Sarah." She shook my and smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay Sarah?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Oh yeah. Uh shortcut. Threw the woods." Sarah said taking out a leaf from her hair. There were some more in there that she needed to take out. Mrs. Morgan laughed a bit.

"Okay well listen. My cell number is on the fridge. And Jane has to be in bed no later then 8:30." Sarah nodded and looked at Jane. "Bye sweetie." Ethan's mom said as she and her husband started to grab their things to leave. Jane ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Mrs. Morgan said kissing Jane on the head. "Love you too Katelyn dear." I blushed and walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Night sweetheart see you later." Mr. Morgan said kissing Jane on the head as well. "You too Katelyn." And he gave me a hug as well.

"Bye Ethan!" Mrs. Morgan shouted up the stairs. In which Ethan replied back with a bye. I looked back at Sarah and Jane to see Jane dragging Sarah to the spot they were going to play DDR.

"Have fun at the rodeo or whatever." Sarah said.

"Thanks."

"Well I'm hungry so I'm going to make myself something yummy to eat." I said rubbing my hands together and heading towards the kitchen. I opened the cabnits and got what i needed. I put a pot of water on the stove and filled it with water then turned on the burner.

"Katie. Look me and Sarah found the secret stash of Fudgesicles!" I looked at Jane and giggled.

"That's awesome. Make sure to save me one got it?" I pointed at her with a smile on my face. She nodded and started eating away.

"I got the bandages." I heard Ethan say as he came down the stairs.

"And we found our secret stash of fudgesicles!" Jane said running down the hall. I walked up next to Sarah and looked at the sceen before me. Jane had run into Ethan causing the fudgesicle to hit his croch getting it all chocolatey. I also notice that he changed his clothes. Was he trying to impress Sarah? Did he like her? Oh why do I care?

"Ahh. Jane!" Ethan said holding his arms out. Sarah and me walked closer to the siblings giggling.

"Nice" Sarah said pointing, which caused Ethan to have a little panic attack. "I guess now we're even." Ethan sighed and tossed the bandaids to Sarah.

"Here." Just then someone knocked on the door. Sarah looked slightly scared of who could be at the door. "I got it." Ethan said as he started walking towards the door.

"No no no no no." Sarah said grabbing an umbrella and running towards the door.

"Whoa there." I said moving to stand next to Ethan.

"I got pop, chips and the first season of the blood sucker diaries." Benny said walking through the door. "Who." He looked up about to put fake fangs in his mouth to eat. He looked at Sarah, Ethan, Jane, and me and put the fangs in really quick.

"Where's your bathroom?" Sarah asked turning to Ethan.

"Oh um." Sarah looked back at Benny. "It's right down there to the left." Ethan said pointing to the bathroom. Sarah walked away to the bathroom with Jane on her tail.

"Dude. Isn't that your robo(I couldn't make out what he said but it sounded like this to me) babe from school?" Benny asked taking the fake fangs out of his mouth and walking up to us.

"Yes. And I guess Erica couldn't come so she sent her instead." We started walking to the kitchen were I remembered I was making food. The noddles should be cooked by now.

"So she's like a substute babe?" Benny said. I turned around and smacked him in the head.

"Dude don't" Ethan said.

"Sweet! And ow! Hit me again and I will tell everyone how you still sleep with a stuffed animal!" Benny said glaring at me and pointing his finger in my face.

"You wouldn't! And get that figure away from me or I'll have to bite it off!" I ran the rest of the way to the kitchen and drained the noddles and mixing them with the tomatoe soup.

"No no not sweet. Sheesh can you be less of a geek for once?" Ethan said standing at the counter as I put the noddles and soup into a bowl, grabbed a spoon and sat at a chair that was there.

"Yeah this coming from the guy who looks like he pooped his pants from the front." Benny said causing me to start laughing. "Nice job by the way."

"It's fudgesicle."

"Anyway. Let's order some za. I'm starving." Benny said taking out his phone. I took a bite of my soup and looked up at Ethan. He was frowning and looking at his pants. "Hey it's me." Ethan walked over to Jane, who was standing in front of the bathroom that Sarah was in. Speaking of Sarah, I could hear her arguing over the phone from here. "Give me the usual and super size that puppy. I'm next door. It's uh exactly 7:19 and you have 30 minutes or it's free. ENGAGE!" Benny hung up and put his phone away. I finished my second bowl of soup and put the bowl away. What can I say, I was hungry and when I'm hungry I eat fast, even if it's hot. I looked up when Jane walked by and looked over at Ethan. He was looking at Jane walk away. Then he opened the door, or at least it looked like it, and gasped and looked shocked.

"Are you looking for something or are you just an incredible perve?" I heard Sarah say. Ethan looked over at me and Benny, who I was now standing next to, and started stuttering.

"Uh, no, uh" Ethan looked back over at us then closed the door. "Benny." He got up to us and he looked creeped out.

"Alright dude. This new Galactic spin off is on tonight and we should totally...kay what's up.?"

"I just saw Sarah. She was infront of the mirror but not in it!" I looked at him with a frown.

"I told you guys, vampires" I said leaning on the counter and setting my head to rest on my hand which was perched on the counter.

"Okay hold on. How much after shave did you drink? And how much did you give to my sister? Ow!" Benny said holding his arm. I hit him.

"Dude I'm serious. Katie you believe me right?" I nodded. "Her reflection was all wonky. She's not normal okay? She's like a" Sarah came out of the bathroom then and we all stared at her.

"Hey look. You guys don't really need a sitter do you?" She asked.

"Depends on what you mean by need." Benny said winking. I hit him in the arm again causing him to wimper and rub his arm. Ethan groaned and turned back to Sarah.

"No, no. We're fine. My mom just likes to humilitate me to make a point."

"Okay good. I need to find my friend Erica. I think she's in trouble." Wait. Didn't she say that Erica was sick and sent her here?

"Maybe I should come with you. You know for protection." Ethan said walking up to Sarah. I frowned and huffed making Benny look at me then look at Ethan. Sarah ended up dropping her phone so Ethan picked it up. And when he handed it to her their hands brushed each others and Ethan gasped and went rigid.

"Trust me. You don't wanna go out tonight. And save those muscles for saving yourself." Sarah said laughing.

"Did you just see that?" Ethan said in a voice that read: 'scared and confused'.

"Uh, later guys." Sarah said opening the door and leaving. Ethan starting pointing at the door and looked back at us still pointing.

"Wow smooth. We get a hot babe here and you immeditly have to go and weird her out. Well done. I'm very impressed." Benny said clapping.

"Ethan are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." I asked getting up from the seat I was in and up to Ethan.

"No. I'm telling you guys. I just saw something. She's not normal and I'm going to find out what's going on."

"Undercover brothers going on a mission, plus a sister, I like it. But arnt' you forgetting something?" Benny said as him and Ethan starting walking towards the door. Ethan looked over at me and I pointed to Jane who walked into the room.

"Yeah what are you forgetting?" Jane said standing next to me.

"Katie you can watch her for us right?" I shook my head no.

"I'm going with you and Benny, E. Oh! Let's call grandma and ask if she can watch her for us?" Benny looked at me and snapped his fingers.

"I'm on it!" He called grandma and we waited for her to come over. "Thanks grandma. You're a life saver." Benny said as we let grandma in the house.

"Anytime dear." Grandma said walking in.

"She smells funny." Jane said pouting.

"No she doesn't she smells nice. Like flowers." Ethan said.

"And mothballs. Don't forget the mothballs." I added. Ethan nodded and walked away from Jane, but she followed him anyways. I walked over to Benny and grandma, and the latter game me a hug.

"Alright now if the pizza isn't here in." Benny looked at his watch and so did grandma. "26 minutes. you do not pay a dime." I rolled my eyes and watched Ethan gather up some things he thought he would need. "Good luck" Grandma nodded.

"We will be right back. Promise." Ethan said getting his jacket on, which reminded me I should get my shoes and jacket on as well. I ran to go get my jacket and shoes and came back just in time to see the boys heading out the door. I followed them out and into town. Not that far into our walk Benny dropped something out of the bag he brought with us. "What is all that stuff?"

"Digi cams with night vision ultra red" Benny and I said at the same time which caused both boys to stop and look at me.

"What? I have hung out with you guys for like my whole life. The things you guys say and things you have, kinda wear off on me." I said shrugging and starting to walk again, which the boys nodded and kept on walking.

"You can't possibly expect us to invesitgate the supernatural relem without the proper equipment" Benny said holding one of his camras.

"Turn it down a little okay? She already thinks I'm a perv." Ethan said looking around.

"Ethan you said her reflection wasn't all there right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Have you ever thought that maybe, somehow this is some sort of publisity stunt for that stupid Dusk movie?" Benny added, while looking slightly grossed out. Benny stopped and looked around. "If this was a stunt I knew it all along!" He shouted pointing all around him.

"Benny be quite!" I whisper shouted.

"Come on I think she was headed towards town." Ethan said as he started walking ahead of us. Benny looked at his camra before following Ethan and I just stood there and watched them a bit. Well I was watching Ethan. You know how I said I had a crush on him when I was little and how I thought it went away? Yeah. It didn't and it took Ethan liking Sarah for me to figure that one out. I sighed and ran to catch up with them. We made it to town and looked almost every where with no luck of finding Sarah.

"It's hopeless. We lost her." Benny said wearing his goggles. We were all a little bit out of breath from running around.

"Yah think? I mean he looked practically every where for her with no luck. Why do we need to find her anyways? If she's not human do you really think she is just going to tell us? She may kill us just for wondering!" I said panicing a bit. Ethan put his hands on my shoulders to calm me, it always works when he does it but not really anyone else and Benny tested it once.

"Sarah wouldn't kill us." Ethan started to say but I gave him this look that said: 'you don't even know her!' "My mom and dad saw her face, they know her name, what she looks like, and where she goes to school. Anything happens to us and she could get in a lot of trouble." I sighed and calmed down. It wasn't worth it. I nodded and turned around causing Ethans hands to fall to his sides once more and looked around.

"I must have pizza!" Benny said all but whinning from the lack of pizza in his stomach.

"She's out here." Ethan said looking around. "I, I feel it." Benny gave him a look that I couldn't properly read and started to say 'what' when we all heard what sounded like a trash can getting knocked over. We looked over at the ally and started making our way to it. The noises continued as we stood in front of it looking in trying to see who was making the noises. "Shh. There's something in the ally."

"Night vision engaged." Benny said turning on his camra to use the night vision. He was looking at it for a bit before his face started freaking out.

"What? Benny what?" Ethan said. Benny tried speaking but nothing came out. I looked into the ally but all I could see were shadows moving and no definate shapes. Ethan started to walk further into the ally when Benny grabbed his arm.

"We should leave." He said sounding terrified of what ever he was looking at. I moved over to the other side and looked into the screen of the camra and gasped. "We should leave right now." I kept looking at the screen until Ethan grabbed it out of Bennys hand. He looked into it and started freaking too. So now all three of us had seen what was making the noise and we definately were not expecting that. Ethan lowered the camra and him and Benny screamed. By now our eyes adjusted to the dark and we could perfectly see Sarah looking over at us with a bloody face, and fangs. She hissed at us which caused me to start screaming. Loudly. Ethan ran off, probably thinking me and Benny would follow right after. I was frozen to the spot and still screaming and I'm guessing Benny was to cause he didn't move until Ethan came back and grabbed his arm. I stood there screaming so loud that no sound was coming out and to terrified to move. I jumped when I felt a hand grab me and looked to see Ethan.

"Come on!" And we ran away from the ally as fast as we could. "We are so dead."

"Speak for yourself. Speedy guy coming through." Benny said trying to run faster then he was. I was just trying to not get killed by either Sarah or the asthma attack I was bound to have soon. "Warp 9" Benny shouted as he actually started running faster then me and Ethan. I was behind Ethan so if Sarah caught up to us, which she would, I'd be killed first giving the guys more time to run.

"Help. My babysitter's a vampire!" Ethan shouted as we turned a corner. We ran for about another 5 minutes before Benny started talking again.

"Remember Halo level 3? That battle plan I sent you? Evasive manuvers. Alpha 5 star delta 6 engage!" I came to a stop next to Ethan and watched my dorky brother trip over a giant pot of dirt and fall to the ground. When he hit the ground me and Ethan looked at each other before running, with difficulty, to were Benny was. "You missed the pattern."

"Sometimes I just skim your emails."

"And I don't get them." I said gasping for breath. Now would be a good time to look for that inhaler I had in my jacket. I pulled it out and used it. And let me tell you, my lungs stopped burning to much that I sighed. Ethan and Benny however were still gasping for breath.

"Fair enough." Benny said getting up to his feet. I heard someone walk up to us and turned around.

"What's your problem?" Sarah asked coming from behind us. I hid behind the boys as they screamed and I shrieked.

"Hold on. If you eat us. That will so not be cool." Ethan said trying to save our lifes I guess.

"If I wanted to eat you I would have done it by now." Sarah said.

"See. She's gunna eat us. We're doomed!" I hit Benny in the head with my hand.

"No no no I just want to talk to you guys."

"Demon of the night be gone!" Ethan said holding up 2 sticks in a cross like pattern. I wacked him upside the head too. I stood next to the guys and looked at Sarah.

"Guys whatever you saw it's not what it looks like."

"Uh we saw you drinking blood from a rat. Saw some blood on your face. Oh! And there were the fangs coming out of your mouth!" I said pointing at her.

"Okay so it's kind of what it looks like. But" Kind of? She's a freaking vampire!

"Your a freaking vampire who eats animals and drinks their blood!" Ethan said lowering the man made cross.

"I am warning you. I had garlic bread for a lunch and I am not afraid to use my breath." Benny started opening his mouth.

"Wait. Would you all just shut up? I'm just a normal girl okay? Or at least I was until I got bit by my crummy ex boyfriend." Sarah said.

"Ah ha! I was right! Jesse is a vampire. You guys so own me one!" I said doing a mini victory dance.

"Okay well, I'm technically still a fledgeling until I drink human blood. Which I really don't want to do so. I have to figure out how to end this thing before my mortal body dies. Or at least stop it from happening to more people like Erica."

"So you're sure this isn't some stupid thing for that dusk movie?" Benny asked.

"I wish. Come on let's get out of here. I'm not the only one feeding tonight. I'll get you 3 home and if I'm lucky I'll find Erica before it's too late." Sarah said leading the way home.

Okay so the plan I have for updating is going to be one chapter every friday. That plan gives me enough time to finish making one chapter and also gives me time to start writing out the episodes before my brother deletes them cause i have no idea when they will be on tv again. But I wont be posting anymore chapters until I get at least 5 reviews. Also, this chapter seems very very long to me. Like it seems that the chapters are just getting longer and longer.

So review, favorite, and follow

I hope you guys like this story because I worked very hard. Of course I would still work this hard if you guys didn't. And give me any advice on how to make this story better, or what you would like to see in future chapters!

Going to try to make this a sort of 'fans create the ending' kind of storys.


	4. Chapter 4 - Party!

We walked into the house and all I heard was that Dusk movie. When we got into the living room Jane was eating ice cream, which she had all over her face, and Grandma was sleeping.

"About time. I'm so bored. Grandma passed out five suns ago and she has like zero bom bom pow." Jane said getting up and walking up to us. I giggled and went to sit on the couch. I was still trying to catch my breath from all that running we did. "Can we please play now?" Jane whinned to Sarah.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go." Sarah said as she started walking away. "Be careful and don't tell anybody about, you know." Sighing I got up and started following the small group of people that were once again on the move. Sure it wasn't that much of a distance, to the kitchen, but still, my legs are tired!

"Yeah, I'm cool." Ethan said. He looked at Benny and nodded. "And nobody believes anything Benny says anyways."

"What about Katelyn? You won't tell anybody will you?" Sarah asked me. I shook my head as I walked up to her.

"The thing about me is, if a friend has a secret and doesn't want anyone to know about it but I know it, I won't tell a soul." She sighed in relief and smiled. "Except for my stuffed animal. I tell that guy everything! But of course, he is not alive and can not talk. So no worries" I said smiling a like fool at my little joke. Sarah looked a little peeved. Opps.

"I'm serious. And whatever you do don't invite a vampire into your house. It's your only safe haven." Sarah looks so sad. Hmm. That's upsetting. I'm happy I'm not a. I'm not going to finish that sentance.

"Got it. Thanks" Ethan said. I think he still doesn't believe all this is actually happening. She nodded and left.

"Dude where's the pizza?" Benny asked looking dissapointed. Just then the door bell rang and Benny smiled. "The pizza dude is so late!" He started walking to the door while rubbing his hands. Weirdo. "Bonus!" He got to the door when I started to have a bad feeling. I got up from my spot at the counter and went up to Benny.

"I don't think we should asker it. I'm getting a bad feeling, Ben."

"Oh come on. It's just the pizza man. What harm can he do? Throw a pizza at us? Ha!" And with that Benny opened the door. The pizza guy looked weird. And pale. And that bad feeling has just increased by ten. "Come on in bro." Benny let the pizza guy in and he started looking around, like he was looking for someone. Shit. I started backing away towards the stairs. "This is going to taste so much better since it's free." Benny grabbed the pizza box and closed the door. "Sorry dude but I am just dying for a bite." He said going over the Ethan and Jane who weren't that far behind him. I looked up at the pizza guy and froze. Holy cow. I was right. Again. I am on a role today! Wait. That's so not a good thing in this situation right now.

"So am I" The pizza guy said smiling and showing off his fangs. I screamed and remained frozen to the third stair. The guys looked up and the pizza vampire dude hissed causing the boys to start screaming and me to scream even louder. WHERE IS SARAH WHEN YOU NEED HER!

"Ethan!" Jane whined hugging Ethan and burrying her face into his jacket. Why didn't I think of that?

"It's okay. It's gunna be okay." He said trying to calm her down. "He's just playing a game you know?"

"Yeah a game. Whoever tells me where Sarah is first, spends less time screaming." Ethan and Benny sweaked.

"Can I play to?" Sarah asked coming out of no where! Oh right. Vampire abilities practically make you a ninja. Ooh ninjas are so cool! Wait! No. Bad Katelyn. Focus. I stood up and started making my way down the stairs but stopped. I looked over at what was happening.

"Jessey got tired of waiting. So he sent me to come pick you up." The vampire pizza guy said getting closer to them.

"I guess you are just the delevery boy after all." Sarah said. Oh! Buuuuuuurn!

"At least I know what side I'm on." Hey! Sarah knows what side she's on, Jessey just won't understand that! At least from what I've gathered. The vampire dude looked over at me then back at Sarah and my friends. "Fledgelin"

"Okay. Can I just grab a bite while you do your little vampire trash talk?" Benny asked. Typical Benny. Always thinking about food first.

"Benny!" Ethan whisper yelled.

"If I'm going to have a last meal, it might as well be an italiano delux!" Huh? Oh! Yeah! Go Benny! Ethan smiled getting it and nodded.

"Oh right. Italiano delux" Ethan said smiling. "With extra garlic!" When Ethan said that Benny charged at the vampire dude with the pizza hitting him with it.

"Gotcha!" Benny said. Ethan, Jane and Sarah ran up to him. "Go go go!" HE said pointing to the stairs. I took this as my cue to start heading up them. Ethan, Benny, Jane and I went up the stairs while Sarah stayed downstairs to deal with the vampire dude. We ran into Ethans room and I ran to the bed.

"I don't think she's winning." Ethan said leaning up against the door.

"Not with that attitude." Ethan looked over at me.

"Not the time Katie." I shrugged.

"Of course she's not winning. She's not a real vampire yet." Benny said.

"She's a vampire?!" Jane asked. I looked over to her. Wow I forgot she was there. That's bad. Ethan and Benny looked like they had forgotten she was there too. "Why is the pizza guy acting all crazy?"

"Uh he's just upset about not being paid. It'll be alright." Ethan said holding the door closed along with Benny. I rolled my eyes. It would just be better to explain this all to her now rather then almost get caught and have to do it later.

"I'm calling mom and dad." Jane said taking out a cell phone. Told yah.

"No no no just. You have to trust me on this one." Ethan said walking up to Jane who was sitting next to me on the couch. Ethan tried to grab the phone but Jane pulled it back and hid it behind her head where he couldn't get it just yet.

"You make my bed for a whole week."

"Deal" Wow you can really hear the fight down there. Oh! Grandma! I stood up and looked at Benny and mouthed 'Grandma is still down there!' He looked at me then the door. 'Crap.' He mouthed looking back at me. "Thank you." I turned back to Ethan to see he had grabbed the phone Jane had. He stood up and walked over to me and Benny. Ethan leaned up against the door listening to hear what was going on downstairs. "Someone's coming. Quick! Come on come on. Grab the bed." Me, Ethan and Benny got behind the bed, which Jane was still on, and pushed it infront of the door. I'm not sure how Ethan thinks this will stop a vampire from coming in here, but at least it's something. Benny and Ethan made weird groaning noises as we pushed the bed.

"Open up it's me." I heard Sarah say from the other side of the door after we had it in front of it. Sighing, or groaning in the boys case, we moved the bed again. I jumped over the bed and ran to the door opening it and then closing it as soon as Sarah was in. All of us, except for Jane and the evil vampire dude downstairs, leaned against the door.

"What happened? Where is he?" Ethan asked Sarah, who was out of breath.

"Let's just say I introduced him to some of your moms good silverware." Sarah said grinning a bit. I laughed, kind of like a crazy woman too. But in this situation, it was okay. I sat back down next to Jane and tried to think of some way to end this horrible night. Maybe it's just a dream? That's probably it. "What do you have for weapons?" A really thought out dream.

"Uhhh...mm...don't know. Uh" Ethan and Benny started looking through Ethans things for something they could use as a weapon. Ethan started laughing and picked up a trophy. "What about this?" He said carrying it over to Sarah, and almost tripping over Benny might I add.

"A debating trophy?" Sarah said.

"It's the pointyist!" Ethan said. Benny was still looking for something so I got up and helped him look. I picking up Ethan's Ryan Seacrest(I have no idea how to spell that, sorry) signed hockey stick, which gave me memories of that bully, and showed Benny. He grinned and me and him went over to Ethan and Sarah who were leaning against the door.

"Hey. We can totally make a stake or something out of this. I mean its better then your debating trophy." I said holding out the stick.

"No no no no no no no" Ethan said, in a way that sounded funny and cute. He grabbed the hockey stick trying to get it out of my reach. Benny grabbed ahold of it too helping me, but I just let go of it and stood by Sarah helping her lean against the door. "This is auto-graphed!"

"What? By who?" Benny looked at it and looked back at Ethan with disbelieve on his face. "RYAN SEACREST?! Really?" Benny let go of the hockey stick and just looked at Ethan, who was now holding the stick close to his body. Ethan walked over to his desk and grabbed some pencils and a sharpener.

"These are really great. Wooden and sharp" He said walking back to me, Sarah and Benny.

"That's great, if we're fighting vampire squirrels!" Me and Sarah said at the same time. I put my ear up against th door and could hear footsteps. Close footsteps.

"Guys! He's coming!" I said scared. I don't think we will be able to survive this. I mean I've done this kind of thing in my dreams, which I am still thinking this is, and video games, but never in real life, if this is real life.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you are a really bad babysitter?" Ethan said making me grin.

"He's right. You are pretty bad at this." I said leaning against the door some more.

"I'm new at this." Sarah said. Right after she said it the vampire dude started pushing the door, trying to get in to get Sarah. All of a sudden I heard a ring. Like a phone. Or a cell phone. I looked at Ethan and saw him going to pick up the phone. Oh no! "Don't answer it!" Sarah shouted while me, her and Benny tried to keep the door closed.

"Oh Sarah!" The vampire dude said, being really creepy. I continued to watch Ethan though. I have to get my mind off of this situation at hand right now, and looking at him talking on the phone surprisingly helps.

"Hello?" I heard Ethan say over the banging on the door. Ethan ran over to us and helped with the leaning on the door. "Uh hey mom." Crap. We are in trouble now. "Can't really talk right now but" I could tell he was cut off. I could barely make out what his mom was saying on the phone, actually I couldn't hear what she was saying at all. All I heard was her voice. That was it. "Okay.." He handed the phone to Sarah, who still had the trophy in her hand by the way, and she moved away from the door.

"Hello?" Sarah said covering one of her ears so she could hear better. Wait. Isn't she a vampire? Don't they have like really good hearing? Oh. There's a guy banging on the door and she is trying to listen to the phone. I get it now. Ha I'm so stupid some times. "Oh..uh..they're playing a video game. Hey! Keep it down you guys!" Sarah said acting like she was yelling at us. Smooth move. "Oh yeah sure that's fine. Uh see you then. Bye." She hung up and threw the phone onto the bed. She got back to us right when the vampire dude punched a whole through the door causing me and someone else to scream. Reacting out of fear and instinct, I grabbed the trophy out of Sarahs hand and stabbed the vampires dudes hand.

"Out the window you guys. Fast!" Sarah whisper shouted at us. Ethan went first, then Benny, then Jane. I let Sarah go before me.

"A debating trophy?" I heard him ask before he pulled the trophy out of his hand. Which by the way was gross. I jumped out of the window and tuck and rolled when I hit the ground. When I stood up however, I was a bit wobbly. Ethan, Benny, Jane and me started running but we didn't get very far before the vampire dude appeared before us. He growled and leaned in with a hand outstreched about to hurt us when Sarah appeared behind him, pulled him down and staked him. Me and Ethan covered Janes eyes when this happened.

"Okay. She should not be aloud to babysit. But that was the bomb!" Benny said looking a bit shaking up. I nodded agreeing with Benny. Sarah looked up at us and grinned, which showed off her fangs. And also made her look pretty dang hot. Yeah, I have a thing for vampires got a problem? Come at me bro! Yeah I'm going to need a lot of comfort food after this is over. Sarah got up and walked up to us.

"Okay, come on lets get back in the house where it's safe." She said. We all nodded and went back to Ethans. When we walked in all we saw was things every where. "Good luck cleaning this all up before your folks get home."

"What? This? Oh this is nothing." Ethan said looking around the hallway. It was a disaster. And being the nice person I am, I will help Ethan clean this up. Even if it means less sleep for me.

"It's amazing she can sleep now." Sarah said when we got to the living room where Jane was fast asleep on the couch.

"She's tough." I said making muscle arms. They all rolled their eyes at me.

"Grandma's got the magic touch. When I was six and scared of robots she-"

"Facinating" Sarah said, rudely cutting off my brother. "Look. If I can get to Jessey's before midnight I can still save Erica." She said walking to the front door.

"That pizza guy. He's dead right?" Ethan asked, not really looking to sure about his question. But one thing I wanna know is, if Sarah wants to get to Jesseys before midnight to save her friend, why didn't she just go with the pizza guy and save about 30 minutes of the night?

"Not dead. No. Just in some kinda limbo for souls. But he won't be back here." Sarah said, using hand motions and all! Benny walked back up to us, didn't know he walked away, holding a piece of pizza.

"I found a surviver." He said with a big smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and Ethan groaned.

"Okay. Just stay inside where its safe okay?" Sarah said opening the door and walking out. However before she closed the door all the way Benny asked her to say hi to Erica for him. Which in turn caused me and Ethan to shush him. And I even went as far as smacking his arm, causing him to drop his pizza slice. He screamed, quitely, and picked it up. He was about to take another bite out of it when his phone started ringing.

"Ethan, hold my pizza." He said taking out his phone. Ethan took a bite as Benny looked at his phone. "Should I even bother picking up?"

"Let me guess, Rory?" I asked. Ethan nodded and Benny looked at me with a depressing 'yes' face. I walked inbetween them and looked at the phone. "Answer it. I wanna hear what he has to say"

"Yeah. Why not?" Ethan said shrugging. Benny answered his phone and put it on speaker.

"Benny! WAZZUP?!" Rory asked.

"Wazzzahhhhhh..shh.." Benny said before the three of us moved away from the living room so we wouldn't wake up Jane.

"Wazzup!" Rory said again.

"You guys are lame. That's wazzup."

"Nice one, E!" I said highfiving Ethan. Benny sarcasitcally laughed as we made it to the kitchen. Oh food.

"If I'm so lame, how am I chillaxing at the most slamming party in town!" Rory said, kind of singing that last part. I looked at the phone. Uh. Why is Rory at a party in the first place? I looked over at Ethan with a look of worry on my face. I mean Rory is annoying as hell sometimes but that doesn't mean he deserves what ever is going to happen to him at that party. Jessey's party.

"Wait did we miss another mathletes event?" Ethan said. I rolled my eyes. Gotta love those nerds right?

"No dude a real party. At this huge mansion. And all the kids here, are senors! Including the girls." Rory said. "Hey beautiful, like what you see?" I gave the phone a weird look and took the piece of pizza out of Ethans hand and took a bite.

"Hey that was mine" Ethan said frowning, at which I stuck my tongue out at him in response.

"Guys, this party is off the hook!" Rory said after he was finished flirting.

"How'd you get in?" Benny asked and you could tell by his voice that he wasn't believing Rory. But I did. I walked away a bit to check on Jane and didn't hear Rorys response. I walked back to the kitchen to see the guys looking at Bennys phone with a scared look on their faces.

"What?" I said as I stepped up behind them to get a look. On Bennys phone was a picture of Erica dancing in an empty room. Crap, I hate it when I'm right.

"Uh, Rory. These senors, they're not from the drama club are they?" Ethan asked, sounding like he was scared of the answer.

"Yeah. Some of them. Oh and get this! There's going to be a buffet at midnight" Rory said. He is in so much danger.

"Rory you need to listen okay? we need you-" Ethan started to say but Rory started talking again.

"Sorry I gotta go. Conga line! YEAH!" Rory said and then hung up. Benny whistled as he put his phone away. I walked back in front of the guys, my eyes nearly popping out of my head. I looked up at Ethan when I heard Benny stop whistling and he too looked like his eyes were going to come out of his skull.

"Oh don't say it." Benny said looking from me and then to Ethan. "Guys" He whined. "Don't. Cause if you say it, we'll have to go find that dufus. And I for one do not want to crash a vampire dinner party."

"And you think we do? Rory's our friend, sort of, and we have to save him." I said and Ethan agreed with me. Benny looked between us for a couple of seconds before he sighed.

"All right I'll go. But I'm not walking." Benny said. What? Oh. Grandmas car! We all nodded and went over to our house, our meaning Benny and Me, and got the car. "Just got to switch her to neutural cause. Gotta keep this on the down low."

"Well no duh sherlock." I said from the passenger window. Ethan and me got ready to push the car into the street when Ethan noticed something.

"What's that?" I looked into the back seat where he was looking and saw Grandmas replacement bulbs for her tanning bed. Ew, memories.

"Oh replacement bulbs for Grandmas tanning bed. She likes working a tan. I've seen her come out of there once. Not pretty." Benny said shaking his head.

"Not at all." Ethan looked over to me and I shrugged. Benny sighed and sat up.

"Anyway come on." I looked up at Ethan but he was still looking at the light bulbs. What is he thinking?

"Yeah. One sec." Ethan said. He had his 'I have an idea' face on. "I got an idea." Told yah. "Remember last year when we dressed up as jazz(is that what he said?)" I grinned walked over to Ethan.

"I'll get my dads tool kit." Benny said as he got out of the car and went to get our dads tool kit. After tweaking with the bulbs for a bit we pushed the car a bit aways from Ethans house and got in and drove off.

"This is going to be wicked!" I said bouching in my seat in the back. "Oh! Look There's Sarah!" Ethan and Benny looked at each other.

"Alright. Who gave you sugar?" Benny said. I frowned and slumped in my seat. We pulled up to Sarah, slowing down a bit.

"Excuse me miss. But uh can you tell us were the vampire partys at?" Ethan said leaning out of the window.

"Okay. I'm acting crazy because I got bit. Whats your excuse?" Sarah said while walking up to the car and folding her arms at her chest. Ethan, Benny and I looked at each other and then at Sarah and shrugged. "Okay let me in I'll take you guys there." She walked over to the driver seat and Benny frowned but got out anyways and sat in the passenger seat while Ethan sat with me in the back. The ride there was quite and kind of awkward. When we got there Sarah got out turned to us and sighed.

"Okay. You guys stay in the car got it?" She said. The way she said it made me kind of mad because she was talking to us as if we were 5 year olds, or it sounded like it to me anyways.

"No way! You-" Ethan started.

"Stay! I'll be back as soon as I can with Erica and your friend, okay?"

"Come on. We can-" Ethan would have finished his sentence if it wasn't for the fact that Sarah hissed at him. I sweaked a bit. "Got it." Ethan said looking terrified. Sarah looked over at Benny who looked just as scared.

"I actually wanted to stay in the car, so that works for me." Benny said smiling to hide his fear. Sarah then looked at me and I just looked back at her.

"Where ever Ethan and my brother go, I go. So that means if they stay in the car, I stay in the car." I said leaning against the drivers seat. Sarah nodded and started running into Jesse's house. It was more like a mansion then a house though.

"Come on. We can't let her do this alone." Ethan said grabbing Benny's sweatshirt.

"Hey! Easy with the shirt." Benny said making Ethan let go and roll his eyes. We all got out of the car, grabbed the new and improved tanning bed lights and went to the back yard. We hopped down behind some bushes and I saw a pool!

"Guys theres a pool!" I whisper shouted. Benny shushed me and smacked me on the back of my head. Oh he is so going to get it! The three of us all looked at the party. It seems like a normal high school party to me but I know better then that.

"Dancing vampire babe 12 o'clock." Benny said. Me and Ethan looked at him.

"We're supposed to be looking for Rory, remember?" Ethan said.

"No. We're supposed to be waiting in the car!" Benny said looking out at the party. "But if I'm going to die, I'm going to die rich! Some vampires gone wild fotage." He said pulling out his camera and filiming the vampires.

"Benny you do know that vampires can not be seen on video or in pictures or mirrors, right?" I said crossing my arms. Benny looked at me and glared.

"You're going to get us caught! Gimme." Ethan said as he grabbed Bennys camera and started pulling.

"You got shaky hands!" Benny said. They both started mumbling things and fighting over the camera and standing. Then they fell in front of some people. So I came out from there and stood next to them.

"Um. Huge line for the can. Had to uh, you know use a tree." Benny said smiling. That explains you Benny now what about me and Ethan hmmm? "So glad I'm a dude vampire, right?" I looked over at Benny and practically screamed in my head how much of a retard he is.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked Benny looking nervous.

"Blending in, play along." Benny said laughing. I looked at the group of people in front of us and sighed.

"Yeah I had to go so bad I was gunna die. Again." Ethan said awkwardly.

"Again!" Benny said. I rolled my eyes and hit myself in the head. Face-palm.

"You went to pee, together?" One guy asked. Benny and Ethan looked at each other. "And what about the girl?" They all looked at me. I just stared back.

"Er...uhm...I was uh..." I can feel my face getting hotter. Oh this is so embarassing. "I was uh...waiting for them to finish so I could...uh...kiss him?" I said pointing to Ethan. The guy seemed to like this answer cause he turned back to Ethan and Benny.

"Dude" He said in a disgusted way and walking away with the rest of the people who had gathered around us.

"Uh" Benny said still looking awkward. Ethan nodded but he had a blush on his face. Benny sighed and started walking around me and Ethan behind him. Then some how Benny got behind us. "Being undead is the bomb right?" Benny said as he walked pass a group of people and to us. "Creatures of the night, WAZZUP!?" Benny got up to me and Ethan and Ethan hit him on the leg.

"Don't over do it now." Ethan said as he started walking away. I sighed and followed them. "Let's just find Rory and Sarah and get out of here." Ethan said still looking awkward but adorable. Woah.

"Oh hey. You look fangtastic my dear." Benny said to a random girl walking by. Ethan grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"Come on." Ethan said. I smacked Benny on the back of the head, hard. When Benny turned to glare at me I smiled. We continued walking around the pool for a little bit. Benny started looking sad and he kept on sighing. "What?"

"Its, I don't know. I know their vampires and stuff. But dude, we're finally at a senior party!" Benny said. We stopped walking.

"You want to dance don't you?" Ethan asked. I looked at them. Dance? I can do dancing.

"Just one!" Benny pleaded. "I swear. You know you want it. Come on." Ethan gave in and they started dancing. I laughed and joined them. It was funny they were running around and dancing really bad. I recorded some of the dancing on my phone, like the robot. Soon they were done and we started to walking inside. Benny gave some random dude a double bro fist.

"Kay. Rory. Where would Rory be?" Ethan said looking around for Rory.

"WAZZUP!" Oh no. We all jumped and turned around as Rory came up to us.

"Rory." Ethan said.

"So this girl. She was so into me. Gave me a wicked hickey. I guess she could smell my qualifications." Rory said. I will give him this, that is a wicked hickey.

"Rory we gotta go." Ethan said grabbing Rorys arm.

"What. No we gotta stay. This party is bank." Rory said.

"Okay look." Benny said as he grabbed Rorys other arm. "He got him lets get out of here while we still can." Benny said pulling Rory along.

"We can't go without Sarah." Ethan said. I sighed and stood next to him.

"Okay. Do the words stay in the car ring a bell? They do with me. A loud one!" Benny said. Ethan looked behind him making me do so to and we spotted Sarah.

"Look. Huh. There she is." Ethan said.

"Yeah. With McScary. You know, they look busy doing stuff that doesn't really concern us non undead types. You know what I'm saying? So let's" Benny said pointing to the spot that they sneaked in.

"I wanna know what their up to." Ethan said. I nodded. Benny sighed. We all walked into the house and went up the stairs. I kind of felt like a ninja.

"In a few short days we will have our revenge." I heard Jesse say as we came to the last step. We all crouched down so we wouldn't be seen, except Rory. He kept going up the stairs until Benny pulled him down. "We will have this whole town!" Everyone started clapping and woo-ing. "But the prophicey can't be fufilled until we meet our target. 219 soul for soul."

"Lame. Where's the band?" Rory asked, not speaking in a whisper voice might I add. Benny shushed him. "But I just want-" Benny, Ethan and me shushed him.

"It'll be an incredible night. Like something out of a movie." Jesse said.

"Movie shovie, the Rorster needs food" Rory started talking again so this time to shut him up Benny put his hand over his mouth and held it there.

"Fine, enough talk, we're all hungry. The moon is full. Let's eat" Jesse said and everyone started clapping and woo-ing again.

"We gotta leave" Benny and I nodded. "Fast" We all got up and ran down the stairs and to the front door. Ethan tried to open the door but it was locked. "It's locked." We then started to go towards the backdoor when we were stopped.

"Woah. Were you girls going? You're just in time for dinner."

"Sweet what's on the menu?" Rory asked. I walked from my spot next to Ethan to Rory and hit him in the arm. "Ow. What was that for?"

"We are the menu you dumb-ass! Didn't you hear a thing thats been going on around you at all tonight!? I thought you were a nerd! Nerds are ment to be smart! You are not smart. We are going to DIE!" I yelled. I was having a panic attack. It started to get harder to breathe. "Woah. Getting dizzy." Ethan grabbed me and pulled me next to him and handed me my inhaler. Oh haha forgot about that one. After using it I felt fine. I looked over at Rory to see that he didn't believe me and Ethan and Benny noticed too.

"Us. Rory the menu is us!" Ethan yelled after Benny did a literal face-palm. Rory looked at us and the vampires surrounding us and his mouth opened.

"Oh."

If you guys could please join in this RP I made as either Sarah, Jesse, Jane, Grandma Weir, Ethans Parents, or Rory or anyone else from the show I'd love you so much! We really only need Rory, Jesse and Sarah right now to add some excitement to it. So please join!

www . fanfiction forum / My-Babysitter-s-a-Vampire-RolePlay / 120460 /

Also I know that it's been a while since I have updated but like I said, I'm not going to post anymore chapters until I get at least 5 reviews. But I just couldn't hold it in any longer so I wrote this up today and am starting on the 5th chapter right after I upload this one. But I will not post the 5th chapter until I get about 2 or 3 reviews this time.


	5. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I just wanted to apolagize for not posting in soooo long. I haven't felt up to writing anymore chapters and I haven't really been able to get to watch the movie in order to write a new chapter. Tonight I will try to get at least half chapter 5 done since I feel sooo bad about not updating in so long. Also my laptop has been broken so I haven't been able to use it that much and all, but it was recently fixed so it's all good. I hope to have at least one chapter up before this week is over with.

I hope you guys arn't mad or hate me or have given up on this story!

I am sooooo sorry.

~JesiRain (- I have started going by that name for a lot of things recently. lol)


End file.
